Going Against the Gwaine
by BlanklyMinded
Summary: Coming Soon.
1. Chapter 1

It goes without saying that in the land of Camelot not everything is always as it seems. Beyond every story there is another. Like those in a book, the story cannot be crafted without first the letters themselves. It may appear that fate works in strange ways, jerking her will around to and fro, but sometimes that can change the rules and suddenly a whole different game is being played, a game of hearts, and destiny, and the very meaning of the word love. It may seem presumptuous to tell a tale such as this, when the very fate of Camelot rests upon the shoulders of a very brave king, yet it has always been said that without love there was never war, and without war love blooms. In a world full of fear, perhaps the very key to happiness lies in the hearts of those that are bound to each other across the very fabric of space and time. But maybe this is simply the ramblings of a woman who is too much of an optimist. Regardless, dear reader, sit back and find yourself immersed in the world of Camelot, taking another path in time, into the hearts of two individuals whose story rings across the mountains, but like the call of a sparrow, is often overshadowed by the song of a canary.

"We can't have Merlin look after the both of us," Arthur, King of Camelot, sighed, not truly caring as much as he should have but enough to put up a little bit of concern.

"I agree," answered Gwen, folding her hands daintily in her lap while her nightgown cascaded in shimmering waves down to her ankles.

"I'm not surprised, after all," Arthur snorted as he picked at his food, the boyish smile on his face. "He is pretty incapable. He's barely managed to keep me alive. I can't ask him to look after my queen." The stern face Gwen gave him was lost as he grinned at her.

"I think Merlin does a wonderful job," said Gwen, "You're just too hard on him. And anyways, I don't need a servant. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Arthur snorted before leaning forward and clasping Gwen's hand in his own. "That was before you were Queen of Camelot. A queen shouldn't have to light her own fire." he paused. "That's what we have insufferable people like Merlin to do."

Gwen rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the almost invisible blush off her cheeks. "Do what you like, but I'll have you know that it isn't necessary. It will be a complete waste of your time."

"No, not my time, Merlin's. And nothing is a waste of time when it is for you," he wrapped his arms around Gwen's shoulders and laid his nose in the crook of her shoulder, feeling her soft skin beneath his cheek. Nothing was a waste for Gwen.

At one time Gwen might have resisted such personal advances, but now she just leaned back into his embrace, feeling his comfortable strength wrap warmly around her.

"I need you to find Gwen a servant."

Merlin stood up slowly, arms full of clothes that had been strewn about the floor and squinted at Arthur.

"Am I not doing a good enough job for both of you?" he asked, but immediately wondered why he even tried.

"Merlin, you barely do a good enough job for me. Actually on second thought, you might as well as replace yourself while you're out there. I'm sure there are some people out there who would look at it as an honor to serve the king instead of whining about it all the time."

"But I'm the only one that can put up with your sorry attitude."

"My attitude? What attitude?"

Merlin didn't even bother disagreeing and instead just softly shook his head.

"Is that all, My Lord?" He asked, managing to keep a straight face when he saw Arthur's.

"What attitude? What are you talking about Merlin?" his expression was confused, eyebrows drawn together.

"My Lord, I don't know you're talking about. Is there anything you need because otherwise I will take my leave."

"Merlin-" Arthur began, the confused look quickly transforming into anger, but almost as quickly dropping off of his face to be replaced by resigned frustration. "Don't come back until you find a servant."

Merlin bowed, a little too low, before turning to leave. As he was pulling the heavy wooden door to Arthur's chambers closed behind him, Arthur's voice rang out.

"And don't bring back one of your tavern friends either!" his voice echoed down the corridor and Merlin winced. Maybe he would find someone to replace himself, let them face the brunt of Arthur's spoiled brat attitude. Yet even as he thought this, he shook his head. Despite all of his misgivings, Merlin had to admit that there was something about the young king that he would miss, besides it being his destiny and all. He just hoped that Arthur felt some semblance of the same way towards him.

The market square of Camelot was bustling, and every time Merlin came down he never ceased to marvel at its size. It was easy to forget that the pompous king was actually part of something much greater, especially when he was washing his underwear. Looking at all of the smiling faces in the square it was suddenly very easy to imagine that he was part of that something as well.

The hard cobblestones barely made a sound as he walked, their worn faces having seen the rise and fall of many generations and many great kings. Through the air snaked the smells of a city, the warm smell of fresh bread, entwining with the putrid aroma of things best not mentioned. It was times like this that Merlin forgot he was a sorcerer at all, and for better or for worse, he simply became one of the people. He suddenly wondered if Gwen missed coming down into the town, he knew that he surely would.

His gaze was so enraptured by the bustling crowd he didn't even realize, until he hit the ground, that he had run into someone. Around him, all he could see was the feet of others hurrying past, not bothering to help him. He scrambled to his feet when he saw the faded purple hem of a dress splayed out in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sticking his hand down to help the fallen person up. When a small, smooth hand met his he yanked them up, barely even noticing the apologetic grin the girl gave him. Instead, his eyes were drawn to long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders and the brown eyes that glistened. It was all too familiar.

"...sorry," he said as he came back to reality and she grinned at him, not seeming to be even fazed by his clumsiness.

"It's alright. No problem. I'm Gabriele." She stuck her hand out and Merlin took it numbly.

"I'm Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriele wasn't usually one for pushy people, especially those that ran into her in the middle of the market. However, maybe it was the sun that shone extra bright in the sky that day or the way that the wind seemed to sing through the streets for she couldn't find it in herself to be upset at the strange boy who knocked her over.

She lay on the hard cobble stoned ground and watched the clouds drift slowly above her and even though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds it felt like a lifetime. She had never seen the city from this perspective. It was like turning a painting over and seeing a completely different image. It was magical. Suddenly though, a hand eclipsed her view and she was silently disappointed for the moment to have disappeared so quickly. She made a mental note to try it again sometime. Perhaps someplace where there weren't as many people and no one could look at her and think she was crazy. She imagined that if during the day it was beautiful, the night sky must be spectacular.

She grasped the hand and was surprised with how soft it was as the person heaved her to her feet.

He bumbled about in front of her, trying to pick up her things. Gabriele had never seen anyone quite like him before. He would have been handsome...she supposed... if it wasn't for the ears that stuck out from the side of his head as if they had been glued on last minute.

"Sorry," he said and she smiled. He sounded nice enough.

"It's alright. No problem. I'm Gabriele." She wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to be so forward with this person but decided not to put that much thought into it. Maybe it was his scarf, it made him seem pretty unthreatening.

"I'm Merlin!" he said with a lopsided grin which she returned.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over," he said but she just shook it off with a laugh.

"I know!" she proclaimed and handed him the basket of bread and herbs she had been carrying, "You help me carry this home and we'll call it square."

She didn't wait for him to give her a response and instead strode off down the street. She knew he would follow her.

"I've never seen you around here," said Merlin as he caught up beside her.

"Surely you don't know every face in all of Camelot?" She asked, only half joking. She had never seen Merlin before, so she didn't see why he would have seen her.

"You just look familiar," Merlin said and she felt the words hang there ominously.

"A lot of people say that, I guess I just have one of those faces. " she said and quickened her pace, turning a corner and away from most of the crowd save for a group of guards strolling lazily by, their swords clanking against their chain mail with each step.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin said as he hurried to catch up with her. Gabriele wanted to stay mad at him, she really did, but as he stumbled along behind her, legs just a little too long like he was trapped in that awkward stage of puberty, she just couldn't.

"It's okay," She sighed and shot him a smile, stopping in front of a simple wooden door. If she hadn't known where she was going it would have been very difficult to find.

Jimmying it open, she ushered Merlin inside and closed the door with a muffled thump as it settled inside the frame.

"You can put that there," she said, gesturing to a plain wooden counter under a small window. On the sill a single potted plant grew. It was small, its green leaves curled into each other like it was afraid to open its eyes. A single red bud poked up, but like the leaves it was curled tightly shut.

"I'm sorry for asking earlier, but are you new around here?"

Gabriele decided that there was no point in denying it, obviously he was a very perceptive person, this Merlin.

She nodded. "I came here a few weeks ago."

Merlin leaned up against the wall and she noticed that he was scrutinizing her. It would have made her embarrassed any other time, but the look on Merlin's face was so open and honest, the kind that didn't keep secrets.

The silence was beginning to become uncomfortable when she spoke up.

"How long have you been here?"

His eyebrows came together as he seemed to consider this. "A couple years ago. I'm sure Gaius would know."

"Who's Gaius?" She asked, more to keep the conversation going as opposed to actually being interested.

"I guess you could say that he's my guardian."

"Is he your father?"

She watched as the boy suddenly coughed as if shocked. Bringing his fist to his

mouth he cleared his throat.

"No. He's not my father. He's a family friend."

She nodded disinterestedly, not bothering to ask why he was living with a family friend

and not actual family. It wasn't so much that she was afraid to bring up a sensitive subject but simply that she wasn't interested. She found that minding her own business was best. It was difficult though, she would admit that. Growing up in a small village, everyone knew everyone else's business no matter how insignificant.

"You're living here alone?" Merlin asked and she nodded.

"I don't have anyone else to live with. Just me. What about you?" She figured that

if he was going to ask her so many questions she might as well fire them back as well.

"Umm, Gaius is the court physician," he said quietly and she tilted her head to the side.

"Like, at the castle?" she asked and Merlin offered her a lopsided grin. "Yeah."

Her eyes widened. "But you're just a servant?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake in letting him in her home.

"Yes," he laughed. "Do I look like royal material to you?" he asked, sticking his nose in the air and trying his best Arthur impression.

Gabriele giggled. "No, not really. That must be cool though, getting to work at the castle."

Merlin snorted. "Not really. Most of them are all pompous brats."

"Even Arthur?" she asked, finding it difficult to picture their king as anything less than perfect.

"He's the worst."

"So you've met him?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Here and there."

"Oh wow," she sighed dreamily. "He must be gorgeous."

"Depends on your definition of gorgeous," Merlin mumbled but Gabriele didn't hear him.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but stare at the dreamy eyes of Gabriele, and it made him proud of Arthur for just a moment. Or at least until he remembered his not so gorgeous personality. He didn't tell Gabriele though, sometimes ignorance was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside the place that he had long since come to think of as his home. All around him stood towering bookshelves that had spilled over onto the tables where they towered with glass vials, jars, and bottles. At first Merlin just couldn't find it in himself to understand how Gaius managed to locate anything in the space, but after years he had learned the method to the madness, the organized chaos to it all. He figured that if someone were to come in and put everything in its proper place neither he nor Gaius would ever be able to find anything again.

"Gaius," he shouted lightly as he threw his jacket over the back of worn chair.

"Over here, Merlin!" he shouted from behind a table piled precariously with books and other things.

Merlin peered over his shoulder to see him scanning the pages of a leather bound title with a magnifying glass. It was times like these that Merlin was reminded of just how old Gaius was.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, trying but failing to catch a glimpse of what he was doing.

"Trying to identify this strange plant I found growing in the garden this morning," he said, barely looking up from his work. "I've never seen anything like it." Merlin also looked at the plant but didn't seen anything that out of the ordinary about it.

"Why back so early?" Gaius asked and Merlin pulled up a chair, resting his elbows on the table. "Doesn't Arthur have you doing something?"

"That's just the thing," Merlin sighed. "Arthur's sent me off to find him a servant for Gwen."

"You're not enough?" Gaius asked.

"That's exactly what I said," answered Merlin, "I don't see why he needs another one. Gwen even says she doesn't want one."

"She would say something like that," said Gaius as he straightened up, setting the magnifying glass down. "But she needs to realize that she is the queen, not just a servant anymore."

"I know, but it must be hard," Merlin said. As much as he moaned and groaned about always having too much to do he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Arthur to babysit all the time. Probably die of boredom.

"Have you found one yet?"

"Found what?" Asked Merlin, pulled from his thoughts.

"A servant, Merlin."

"No. They're not like potatoes. You can't just go and pick one up at the market. I don't know what Arthur was thinking. Told me I couldn't even come back until I got one."

"He said that?" questioned Gaius.

Merlin nodded.

"Well, I imagine you had better find one soon then. He won't be able to get himself to bed without your help."

"I know. But it's a nearly impossible task to do in one afternoon." said Merlin, picking up a mysterious green bottle and staring forlornly at the contents swishing around inside, catching the light and making it dance and twinkle.

"Why don't you ask the knights? Maybe they'll know of someone."

"What?" Merlin asked again.

Gaius huffed. "Just go see if the knights know anything Merlin. At the rate you're going today I have half a mind to think that Camelot might crumble overnight."

"I don't know what to tell you Merlin," Sir Leon said as he bent over, lacing up his boots. The knights could do it, Merlin remarked silently. He couldn't see why Arthur couldn't put on his own boots.

"You have to know someone," Merlin found himself almost pleading with the man. "You're family has servants."

"We have servants, yes. But I don't have the faintest idea where to find them. I never personally hired any of them. That was a servants job."

Merlin could barely believe how unhelpful Leon was being. He had figured that he would have known something, seeing so many come and leave the walls of the castle. Apparently he spent more time practicing swordplay than actually worrying about the inner workings of the castle. Oh right. That was a servant's job.

There was the dull metal clang of a sword being propped up against the stone wall.

"You've got to remember how you got the job, Merlin," said a new voice and his head turned wearily in the direction of Gwaine who was slowly removing his armor, hair tied back in a tight bun. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight.

"You weren't here, that's right," Sir Leon said from his position on the bench, "Merlin didn't get the job in the most...conventional way."

"Oh yeah?" Gwaine asked as he leaned next to his sword, crossing his hands over his chest, still wearing the chainmail.

"Merlin saved Arthur's life," said Leon, with a barely detectable hint of pride his voice.

"Really? Merlin! I didn't think you had it in you!" Gwaine exclaimed, coming over and clapping him on the shoulder. Before he could lose his balance Merlin caught himself on the wall, rolling his eyes. That time was only the first of many.

"You asked to become Arthur's servant then?" said Gwaine, pulling the chainmail over his head.

"No, that was Uther's idea," interjected Leon as he stood up.

"Really?" said Gwaine, "I always thought you wanted to be a servant." Merlin didn't know how to respond to that so he just shook his head.

"So Gwaine, do you know where Merlin here could find a servant? Turns out Arthur wants one for Gwen all of a sudden."

"You're not enough for both of them?" asked Gwaine with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I've been saying!" said Merlin.

"Why don't you just go down into town and find one? Surely one of your friends would be up to the job."

Merlin was about to open his mouth to respond but let it fall closed as he realized something truly profound but also kind of sad. He had no friends. Well, outside of the castle that is. Being so busy with Arthur all the time the only people he could really consider being close to were Arthur, the knights...and Gaius. None of them could ever be what he was looking for. He didn't say that though, fully conscious of how humiliating it would be.

"Oh, umm, yeah. That's a good idea. I'm sure at least one of them would be willing." He gave them a weak smile.

"That a boy Merlin!" Gwaine said and made to give Merlin another clap on the shoulder but he dodged it quickly, slipping out towards the door.

"Thanks!" he shouted behind him.

"Good luck Merlin!" he heard Leon say before the door shut behind him. Leaning against it, he let out a deep breath. Good luck. He would need it.

As Merlin hurried through the streets he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It had finally dawned on him: he had such poor connections that he was actually about to ask a complete stranger if they wanted a job in the castle. He was pretty sure Gaius would have been able to find someone more suited.

Twisting and turning along the narrow streets, dodging pedestrians and merchant stands, a heavy feeling began to settle in Merlin's stomach. With the shadows lengthening along the ground, he found himself having to admit that he might be a little bit lost. Everything looked the same and he just couldn't remember the location of the small, nondescript door. Of course there was the magic that coursed just below his skin but he knew that he might as well sentence himself to death if he got caught. And then Arthur was going to have to find two new servants.

Moving to the side of the street he straightened up and looked around hopelessly, praying just to see one thing that reminded him of where he was. But with a sigh of defeat he shrunk back down and hung his head. He wouldn't find anyone now. Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself but he knew that it was a pretty empty thought.

In fact he was so caught up feeling sorry for himself that he didn't see the person coming towards him before they were both on the ground. Merlin moaned as he rubbed his sore back. Falling twice in one day. Luck really wasn't on his side.

"I'm sorry-" he said but suddenly fell silent as a large grin took over his face.

"It's you!" he exclaimed and heaved the familiar girl to her feet.

"Merlin!?"

"Gabriele!"

"You really are good at running in to people," she said with a frown but Merlin just shook his head.

"You're looking for work, right?" he asked quickly, barely able to get the words out past his grin.

"...yes?"

"Well, than have I got a job for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriele wasn't the type to believe in coincidences. Perhaps she overthought things too often or believed everything happened for an unavoidable and comprehensible reason. So when Merlin ran into her a second time that day, she couldn't help but try and think of a reason why he would want to see her so late into the afternoon.

"It's you!" he exclaimed in a voice that oozed relief.

"Merlin?" she asked, confused. She had never expected to see or hear from him again.

"Gabriele!" He shouted back and she winced, his voice a little too loud for that hour.

"You really are good at running into people," she said with a slightly amused frown on her face. She wasn't sure whether he did this often or if she should feel privileged. He asked her if she was looking for work and her confusion only deepened. Of course she was looking for work. She even recalled mentioning it to Merlin earlier. Or at least she thought she did.

"...yes?" she responded with more than a question than a answer, catching the glint that sparked in Merlin's eyes.

"Well, then have I got a job for you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, silently confirming her long standing that belief that there was, in fact, no such thing as coincidences.

"We're in need of a servant at the castle and I reckon you're pretty qualified," he told her with a smile.

"And what makes you think I'm so qualified?" she asked and the smile on Merlin's face drooped a bit.

"Umm, well, you're a peasant...and-"

"So I'm servant material because I'm a peasant?"

"No?"

Gabriele shook her head and picked up her things, which had been strewn on the ground for the second time that day.

"It's not very nice of you," she said as she began striding away, her dress in her hand so it didn't brush against the ground.

"What's not nice?" asked Merlin, and Gabriele shook her head. Of course he wouldn't know what was wrong. Boys never did.

"I appreciate the gesture," she said, reaching her door and balancing her things on her hip as she jimmied it open, "But I don't need it."

"I don't understand," said Merlin from behind her in a confused voice.

"You wouldn't," she said, finally getting the door open and going inside, but much to her chagrin Merlin clearly had no issue overstepping boundaries as he followed her inside.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

She set her things down and wiped her hands on a rag that had seen better days, "I understand that I'm a peasant but that doesn't mean that I need charity."

"It wasn't charity," Merlin tried, "honest."

"I don't believe you." Gabriele was sure this had to be some sort of joke. He knew that

she was new here and was having some fun with her. And to think that she had actually thought that he was a nice guy. Or at least he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"What can I say to make you believe me?" he asked and she huffed.

"Nothing," she said and turned her back on him and tried to look busy, taking down a rough hewn bowl that sat on a shelf.

"There must be something," Merlin said again, a desperate tone to his voice and Gabriele sighed. She always was a sucker for the innocent looking ones.

"You can tell me why you asked me, out of all the people in Camelot."

"I...well…" Merlin said, stuttering once again and Gabriele shook her head.

"You can leave," she said, her eyes downcast. She figured he would put up a fight but before she knew it he was gone, leaving her even more disappointed than she was before.

"Did you find someone?" Gaius asked as Merlin walked through the door, seeming to bring with him a dark cloud of rejection.

"No." Merlin said as he kicked his boots off and sat down at the table.

"Oh? Did the knights not have any ideas?" asked Gaius as he took a seat across from Merlin.

"Kind of," Merlin sighed. His conversation with the knights had admittedly been unfruitful, not that many of his conversations with them got anywhere past training and idle gossip. For being knights they weren't very good conversationalists.

"Well," Gaius prompted.

"She got angry at me," Merlin admitted and couldn't help but think of the hurt look on her face.

"Who got angry with you?"

"Gabriele."

"Did the knights tell you about her?" said Gaius, crossing his arms on the table.

""Not exactly. I met her today in town."

"And just asked her to be a servant in the royal household?" Gaius asked in surprise.

"I didn't have anyone else to ask, Gaius. I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have time to go out and make acquaintances."

Gaius seemed to think this over for a few moments before answering. "You remember Merlin, when your mother first sent you to me, this was all very new to you. Perhaps you should just give her some time to adjust."

"I don't know if you've forgotten, Gaius, but I'm not allowed back until I find Gwen a servant."

"Oh. Yes. Then I say give her the night. Go and talk to her tomorrow."

'I guess," said Merlin, sounding quite defeated and dejected as he stood up. Tomorrow

would be a new day, he told himself. Tomorrow he would convince Gabriele to come work at the castle and rescue Arthur before he self destructs because no one is there to clean his laundry. The thought put a smile on his face, despite his rotten day, as he lay in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"But-"

"No." the door slammed shut in Merlin's face, his hand in mid air.

"Come on!" he begged through the door, trying and failing to see through the crack around the frame.

"I told you my answer already!" shouted Gabriele's voice from inside. He imagined she was pacing around inside, trying to make herself busy but really only succeeding in making herself more nervous. You really do learn a lot about a person when you've been constantly bugging them since sun up.

He actually considered not following through on the whole thing after all, and letting Arthur squirm until he finally admitted that he needed Merlin after all. But in the end he decided against it, coming to the realization that doing that would only prove that he couldn't, in fact, complete the simple task of finding a servant. He figured it would really only do more harm than good when it came down to it.

"But you wouldn't let me explain!" he shouted, walking around to a small window and peering inside only to catch a glare from Gabriele that shot daggers.

"I did let you explain, and you didn't!" she shouted back and walked out of his view.

"You didn't give me more than a few seconds! Come on, give me a second chance."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Merlin jumped back. He realized he wanted her to open it, but didn't expect that she would that quickly.

"What? So you can lie to me again? Or tell me that you don't just feel sorry for me?"

"I don't, honest! Well, I mean, I know living like this isn't exactly ideal but-"

The door slammed back in his face and he was once again looking at the door, inches from his nose. He could see the wood grain and the chipped and faded coat of dull white paint that had once made it appear shiny and new, but now only made it look old.

"That's not what I meant!"

"It sure sounded like what you meant!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin could see some of the people passing by giving them strange glances and he smiled awkwardly at a pair of guards.

"Nothing to see here. She's just got my...umm...book. Yeah, my book! I lent it to her weeks ago and she refuses to give it back. What do I look like? A library?" he offered them a too wide smile and nervous chuckle. They exchanged looks with raised eyebrows before picking up their pace and walking away. Merlin let out a sigh and continued his unsuccessful persuasion.

"Come on! Please open up!"

"Go away!"

"Please-" he paused as a thought struck him and a grin made its way onto his face as an idea formed. "What if...I said that you would get to meet Arthur?"

Silence.

"You're just saying that to get me to agree."

"Nope. Really do mean it. You would get to clean his chambers and everything."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" he asked.

"To get me to say yes."

"Well, I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

Merlin sighed. "I can't prove it through the door."

It creaked open slowly.

"Prove it now then."

"Nope. Still can't. I can't exactly conjure Arthur out of thin air, now can I?" Gabriele seemed to consider this.

"Then how can you prove it?"

"You can come with me to the castle."

"You're not making me take the job though?"

"Not if you decide that you don't believe me."

"Fine."

"Okay, but really. It's your loss- wait, what?"

"I said fine."

"Really!" Merline exclaimed, jerking up from where he had been casually leaning against the wall. Gabriele rolled her eyes but still looked wary.

"Yes."

Both of them just stood there for a moment, the silence falling over them like a stifling blanket.

"...now?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry about that." He moved out of the way and Gabriele stepped out. She smoothed her hands over her dress and attempted not to look like she had just been talked out of her own house.

"Lead the way."

"Are you sure we're supposed to be going up this way?" Gabriele asked and Merlin shot her a smile.

"Not many people use this way. Mostly only servants."

Merlin pulled open the heavy door and peeked inside, checking to make sure that the hall was clear. He didn't want to get caught sneaking someone into the castle. It didn't even matter that he was currently "banished." He just didn't want people to assume...the wrong things.

Grabbing Gabriele's wrist he pulled her down the long hallway, the only sound being their feet pounding against the stone floor. He slid to a stop by yet another door. It was propped open and golden colored light leaked out.

"What are we doing here?" she asked and Merlin put his finger to his lips before whispering, a sound that was almost too loud in the still silence.

"I'm showing you Arthur," he said it with a sense of pride, like he was showing off his prize winning cat. Gabriele reeled back.

"We can't just sneak up on the king and spy on him! He'll-He'll have us hanged!"

Merlin just shook his head at her reaction.

"He won't do anything. He won't know."

Despite her desperately hesitant demeanour, she followed as Merlin gestured her forward. Together, they stuck their heads around the crack and Gabriele's eyes widened.

"He's gorgeous."

Merlin nodded. "I know. Golden hair, strong jaw, too bad he's taken right?"

"No, the other one," she whispered and for the first time Merlin noticed that Arthur wasn't alone in the room.

"Gwaine?!" he shouted, just a little bit too loudly as two pairs of eyes snapped in

their direction.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine said with a lazy wave.

"What are you doing here!?" questioned Arthur. Merlin glance around frantically and internally apologized to Gabriele about what he was about to do. He really was a rotten almost-friend.

He pushed Gabriele through the door. "I've found Gwen a servant."


	6. Chapter 6

He really was hot. The way that his slightly curly hair fell in luscious waves down to his shoulders and a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. She had expected Arthur to be attractive, but she wasn't expecting that adonis to be sitting in the same room.

Her mind was preoccupied while at the same time reeling as Merlin ushered her down the corridor, a hand gripped tightly on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. You probably hate me now."

Gabriele considered his words, and in their most pure form, he was right. There was that seed of hatred buried deep down inside her chest. A feeling of betrayal, like her trust had been broken. However, at the same time it was overshadowed by warm and airy sensation that made her steps light and everything else more beautiful. Even Merlin as she saw him in a new perspective, even if for just a little while.

"I don't know what to say," Merlin continued, although obviously he had something to say, the way he kept going on and on. "I really do feel rotten. I mean, you didn't deserve this. I shouldn't have brought you here-"

"Stop," She said and turned to face Merlin. She had figured she would be absolutely livid, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to hate the boy.

"I get that you're sorry, and so am I, but there is no use crying over spilt milk. Now do something useful and tell me what is going to happen." She took a deep breath, relieved now that she had finally gotten it out and the burden became less. She realized that it was probably pretty mean, but she also realized that he deserved it for what he had done and she had the right to be upset.

She watched as Merlin's face became red and he swallowed, adam's apple bobbing erratically.

"Follow me," he said and started off in front of her. She hurried to catch up.

"You won't actually be Arthur's servant," he said as they turned a sharp corner and began heading up a steep flight of stairs. "I mean, you'll still see him and everything but he won't be your actual job."

"What will be my job then?" she asked, tired of Merlin running her in circles. She wished he would just get to the point.

"Gwen."

"Excuse me?"

He coughed. "Guinevere."

"The queen?"

Merlin nodded.

Before she had a chance to truly soak it all in, Merlin pushed open a door and pulled her into a room. It was huge, by Gabriele's standards. The walls and floors were a cold gray stone and a massive fireplace dominated one wall like an eye. Plush couches and chairs were spread about, but there was no bed.

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted and Gabriele winced.

"You can't just call the queen by that," she hissed under her breath but Merlin just shook his head.

"Merlin," came a soft, kind voice and Gabriele gasped when she saw a woman come into view. She was beautiful, in a humble way. Her long curly brown hair rested low on her back and she wore a beautiful red dress that brushed the floor. Her dark eyes were kind and her mouth turned up at the corners in what looked like to be a permanent smile. Before she could stop herself, Gabriele smiled back.

"Who's this?" asked the queen and Gabriele almost fell over herself as she went to bow, grabbing her skirt hems and dipping low. The queen chuckled.

"Oh, there is no need for that," she said and before Gabriele could react she was engulfed in a soft hug. "That is much more appropriate."

"This is the new servant, I take it?" asked Guinevere with a hint of distaste that, thankfully, Gabriele could tell wasn't directed at her but it still made her fidget nervously.

"Yes. Her name is Gabriele," said Merlin with a smile.

"Hello, Gabriele," said the queen and turned towards her, "I hope I didn't come on too strong before. I've got a habit of doing that."

It seemed, much to Gabriele's shock, that the queen seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Oh no my Lady!," Gabriele stumbled over herself in an attempt to reassure her. "It was very fine my lady!"

Gwen chuckled before turning towards Merlin as Gabriele's cheeks grew warm. She sure had done it this time.

"How was Arthur?" asked Merlin and Gabriele couldn't believe that he would have the audacity to call the king by his first name, especially in front of his wife. However, she seemed unbothered.

"Positively livid," said Gwen, "I don't think I have ever seen his chambers such a mess. And he wouldn't let me help him at all."

Merlin nodded in understanding.

"The kingdom would crumble without me," Merlin concluded and Gabriele gasped quietly to herself and became even more shocked when the queen laughed.

"I would say you are right, Merlin," she admitted. "Now, why don't you take Gabriele down to the kitchen and find Olga." She turned towards Gabriele.

"Don't be in any rush to learn everything in one day. Heaven help me, it took me months to really get the hang of things when I first arrived here. I can take care of myself until then just fine," she leaned in towards Merlin "Despite what Arthur would like to believe."

"Come on Gabriele," Said Merlin as he strode out of the room, and with a final curtsy to Guinevere, she followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriele cursed silently to herself as she bent over a bucket, rigorously scrubbing against a wash board.

'Stupid Merlin,' she thought to herself. It was his fault that she was here. Who said she ever wanted to be a servant? She couldn't remember ever mentioning it. It was Merlin who decided to waltz into her life and pretend to be all nice and "innocent" only to get her tangled up in a job she couldn't exactly quit whenever it suited her.

"Once you're done with that I need you to clean out these pots!" shouted a voice she had come to hate over the last several days.

"Yes Ma'am!" she responded through her teeth. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to take this anymore.

The queen told her to not rush the process but if it was up to her she would have skipped it all together. How difficult could it be to be a servant?

As she scrubbed she watched her reflection form in the dirty water. Her forehead was sweaty and her dark brown hair that had escaped her bun was stuck to it. She plunged the rag into the water in frustration, her face disappearing into a kaleidoscope of rough water.

Swords clashed in a cacophony of sound as nimble feet dodged the wracking blow of steel on flesh. The wind whipped and flung through his hair as if dancing with him, hard blade coming down on the shoulder of the unsuspecting man, crumpling him to the ground. Gwaine smiled as he sheathed his sword and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face, the sweat dripping down his forehead making some of it clean to his cheek.

"I'd reckon you're improving," he said, voice smooth and deep. "But you're still as slow as an old nag," he chuckled and laughed as the offended expression descended onto Arthur's face.

"We can't all have girly feet like you," Arthur retorted but accepted the hand that Gwaine held out to him.

Wiping his sleeve over his brow, Gwaine slowly made his way across the green, rolling his shoulders and feeling the muscles clench and unclench under his thin shirt.

"Merlin?" He called and sat down a wooden bench outside one of the tents, his breathing

slowly settling and heart calming. He would never tell Arthur but he nearly lost that round. It was all in good humour to make fun of him on the training field but he knew that he would never want to meet on the battlefield for real, the very fate of Arthur's kingdom spurring his attacks. He was sure he wouldn't last more than few moves.

"Here you go Gwaine," Said Merlin as he handed him a waterskin which he took gratefully, not caring as the water dripped past his mouth and down his chin, which was covered in a light dusting of morning stubble. He breathed a gasp of relief and handed it back to Merlin.

"Thanks," he said and reclined further, propping his hands on the bench and his feet out in front of him as they both watched Arthur spar out on the field.

"He'll make a great king, no?" Gwaine said as he watched Arthur deftly avoid an attack from behind only to come back with potentially fatal strike of his own.

"Yeah," Merlin muttered, eyes trained on Arthur. They both stood in silence for several moments.

"How's that new servant working out for Arthur?" he asked at last, thinking back to that hilarious confrontation in his chambers. She looked so flustered. He chuckled out loud.

"Don't really know," said Merlin, "Haven't talked to her since."

Gwaine might have not been the most perceptive person in the world but he could have sworn he heard a hint of regret in Merlin's voice. He allowed a grin to spread over his face and he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before turning to look at him knowingly.

"You think she's pretty?"

"What?" Merlin's head whipped in Gwaine's direction and his eyes widened.

"No. I-I mean shes not not pretty or anything it's just...she's not for me."

"Oh. I see," Gwaine said and directed his attention once more towards the green. "I think she's pretty. You should go for her Merlin."

"What do you mean?" Merlin sputtered and a blush crept up his neck until even his ears were bright red.

"I don't ever see you with anyone Merlin."

"I have Arthur." Merlin said stiffly and Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Merlin but he's already taken."

If Merlin could have gotten any redder he did. "That's not what I mean."

"Yeah, Okay. Whatever you say Merlin." Gwaine said with a chuckle and stood up, heading towards the castle. As he walked he thought of Merlin and that new serving girl. What was her name? Gladice? It really was time that Merlin finally found someone. He had to be one of the loneliest people Gwaine had ever met. All he did was follow Arthur around like a lost puppy or something.

LIfe was pretty boring around the castle lately, with the two lovebirds basically making everyone else feel suffocated when they were in the same room. Never again would Gwaine sit next to Arthur at a dinner party when Gwen was there again. Hooking Merlin up could prove to be just the kind of excitement this stuffy old place could use.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin couldn't stop thinking of Gabriele. Not in the, he can't stop thinking of her boobs way, but in the way that he was concerned about her actual well being. He knew how scary and intimidating the castle could be and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He couldn't do that though, when Arthur was running him like a dog. Do this! Do that! It seemed as if Arthur had taken up a fervor for chores in Merlin's absence and it was beginning to tire him out, not to mention the fact that it also took away the small amount of free time that he actually had in the first place. Merlin didn't even know that the king had that many clothes in the first place.

"Merlin?!" shouted Arthur from across the room where he was seated at his desk the light spilling through the stained glass window behind him and silhouetting him in a rainbow of colors. It would have been pretty if it wasn't Arthur. For once Gwen wasn't in the room and frankly it was a much needed break. Reminded Merlin of old times when it was just him and Arthur and there was no queen to chase after and Gwen was just a servant like him, prone to being ignored and overworked just like all servants should be. He thought she was taking the shift well.

"I've already polished your armor," He shot back and smirked to himself when he heard Arthur stumble about his words a bit.

"Well...then...wash my clothes!"

"Already washed sire!"

"My boots?"

"Polished."

"My stables?"

"You could eat off the floor."

"Linens?"

"Pressed and ready for your nap." Arthur shot Merlin a glare at that last one.

"It seems that you have actually done your work today, Merlin. Can't seem to recall the last time that has happened."

"I'm absolutely distressed that is over, your highness."

"Is that so? I'm sure I can think of something else for you to do. I believe the armory hasn't been cleaned and organized in a while."

"Did I say distressed? I meant jovial. Now I can go help Gaius clean the leech tank! You know I've been looking forward to that all week!"

"You sure, Merlin? You seemed so enthusiastic a moment ago."

Merlin began backing out the door slowly like a caged lion. "I'm quite sure, sire."

"Okay. Whatever you say Merlin. Just make sure that you're here with my lunch. And don't be late," Arthur finished with a glare that only a king concerned about his lunch could give.

"Yup. Don't worry about a thing." With that Merlin allowed the door to close and let out a breath that he had been holding for much too long. He hoped that Arthur wasn't planning on working him this hard every day because that might mean he would take him seriously and find someone else to replace him.

He began strolling down the hallways, if you could consider running like a freed prisoner intent on seeing sunlight again strolling. He knew that he had a leech tank to clean but heaven help him if he was actually going to do it.

He saw her in the courtyard by the water pump and he let out a sigh of relief. Rushing over to her he plastered a smile onto his face.

"Hello Gabriele!" he said but just as quickly the smile faded as he caught sight of the frown on her face, a frown so deep it could cause hell to freeze over. She glared soley at him and he was sure that if looks could kill him, it would. He gulped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the malice in her voice sending shivers down his spine.

"I was wondering how you were doing…" as he said this a spark seemed to light and eyes that were dark before now burned with barely controlled rage.

"You're asking me how I'm doing?" she exclaimed, her arms stopped pumping the water so that only the sound of their breathing and the distant clop of horse hooves disturbed the silence.

"Yes?" Merlin answered hesitantly. This wasn't how he foresaw this going. He wanted to just check in, reaffirm his naive suspicions that all was right with the new servant and possibly spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing if he could avoid Gaius and his leeches. Apparently that wasn't happening.

"Well I'm doing dandy. Thanks for your concern."

And just like that the fire was gone replaced with icy stoicness as she picked up the bucket and began hauling it across the courtyard.

"Are you sure?" Merlin stuttered, a little bit taken aback by her sudden shift in mood.

"Oh, yes. Quite sure. Now get back to your king so I can get back to the laundry." You would have to be deaf not to notice the pure hatred in her voice and that same deaf man, even not noticing it would have taken the hint and proceeded in the opposite direction.

Merlin was not deaf.

"I'm off until this afternoon."

Spinning around on her heel, Gabriele fixed him with a fierce stare.

"That's great. Now why don't you go impress other people to work in this hellhole."

Merlin didn't understand what she meant. It had never been that bad. Sure it was tiring at times but he would much rather endure this than burn in the fires for eternity. He also never knew Olga. But before he could offer any sort of rebuttal she was gone, leaving Merlin standing shellshocked and all alone in the middle of the square.

"Women, huh." Merlin jumped at the sound of the voice behind him and spun around to see Gwaine standing behind him.

"Huh?" he mumbled glumly in front of the knight.

"Just never know what's going through their heads," Gwaine mused, looking past Merlin at the door Gabriele had disappeared through as if it would give him some sort of clue as to the nature of the female gender.

"You just have to ignore their moods and rough exteriors to see the beautiful flower just waiting to picked underneath."

Suddenly Merlin seemed to come to.

"Don't flowers die when you pick them?" asked Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

Gwaine shook his head and gave him a patronizing smile.

"Oh, Merlin. That's your first problem. Don't over think things. When a woman says something just take it face value and don't ponder over it too much.

"But you're not a woman."

"You're right. Even women don't have hair as beautiful as this."

Merlin was about to respond but Gwaine put a finger to his lips and shook his head. Giving him a wink he walked away slowly, leaving Merlin even more confused than when he arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

The air of Camelot was harsh. It stunk of too many bodies and the putrid souls of those residing in the castle, their hearts blackened and souls damned for eternity. They had lied and cheated and it was in their very blood to do it again. The same blood that ran through Morgana's veins. She wasn't one to fight the natural order of things, nor was she one to deny the truth, and the truth was simple. People would die, she had no qualms about that, if it was by her hands then all the better. There would be suffering, she knew that as well, and she longed to see it with her eyes that had once been alight with compassion but now stormed with a hatred, for a revenge so deep and dark that summer turned to winter with a single glance. But she would also find her true place, that was also part of the truth. She would find her true place upon the throne where she would regain what was rightly hers. It was in her nature after all.

As she stepped through the gate a sense of cruel nostalgia washed over her and ravaged her mind with the sickly sweet memories of a better time when she lived her life in ignorance. She shuddered at the thought, pulling up her hood and shrouding her face in shadow.

The castle stood like a sentinel beast overlooking its kingdom, shrewd eyes and a gaping maw ready to gobble up even the most pure hearted.

"What are you doing here?" shouted a guard next to the gate, his armor glistening in the pale moonlight as it shone down upon their heads. Morgana liked the moon and with its gaze her entire self was exposed and held no secrets. The moon was her judgment and she lied not to one who never blinked.

"I've come to kill Arthur of course." The moon was reflected in her eyes as she said this and didn't make a sound as she withdrew the dagger from her sleeve. It didn't flinch as she slit the guard's throat and still shone down with the same bright light as he took his last breaths.

The guard would never see the moon again.

A voice boomed from the kitchen and Gabriele winced and lay the cloth on the rim of the bucket before hurrying inside, mentally preparing herself for whatever Olga had to say.

"Gabriele!" Olga called again, more fierce this time, and she picked up her pace so she practically slid into the kitchen. She had yet to be punished by Olga yet but she would give anything to avoid it. She knew that there were dungeons at this castle for a reason.

However, instead of finding a mop or a bucket full of dishes a girl was standing there instead. She couldn't have been any older than fifteen but seemed to stand even taller than Olga even though she just barely reached her shoulder.

"Gabriele," said Olga as she crossed her arms over her large chest. "This is Elsa. I want her to help you with your chores today. She's new."

Putting on a forced smile, Gabriele turned towards Elsa only to meet a dark gaze that seemed to stretch on endlessly within her eyes.

"You can follow me," she said and gestured after her.

Without once changing her expression Elsa followed. The walk outside wasn't long but was far enough for Gabriele to notice the way that Elsa carried herself. It wasn't like she was accusing all peasants of having bad posture but the way Elsa walked along beside her was more like a queen than a servant.

"You have really pretty eyes," Gabriele tried, never one for awkward silences and Elsa snapped her head in Gabriele's direction, tense shoulders relaxing as she appraised her until a small, gentle smile graced her lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gabriele responded, feeling significantly better now that they had finally spoken to each other.

Crouching down next to the water tub, Gabriele told Elsa what to do and soon they were elbow deep in dirty water, side by side.

"Are you new to Camelot?" Gabriele asked amidst the sloshing of the water. Elsa seemed to think for a moment before replying, her dark brown hair falling across her face and sharp jawbone shadowed against her porcelain skin so she almost looked like a statue.

"I grew up here, but you could say that I'm new," she finally said as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"I'm new here as well, although I didn't grow up here. I come from a small village in the countryside. I came here for work and somehow managed to land myself in this job. Frankly I'd rather be tilling fields than looking after these people," Gabriele said, still rather bitter about what Merlin had done, however held no true anger towards Arthur or Gwen or really anyone else in the castle for that matter. She had just started though. She was sure there was plenty of time to build up grudges.

Elsa laughed, a sound that seemed to bounce off everything while at the same time bouncing off your soul leaving you bruised and battered.

Neither of them said anything else as they finished the clothes and dumped the water out over the wall before hearing it splash below them.

Gabriele leaned back and looked out across the horizon and couldn't help but marvel at how limitless it was, how truly amazing and breathtaking. It made her feel like she had larger part to play in life. Next to Elsa's eyes, however, that were blank as she too looked out at the endless distance.

It was probably even more beautiful in the moonlight, Gabriele thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you see Merlin?" asked Gwaine as he entered the armory with a skip to his step. Percival looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He looked kind of freaked out."

Gwaine paused at that and cocked his head.

"Really?"

"Pretty confused too," Percival said as he examined the gleaming edge of a broad sword before turning around slowly and squinting his eyes at Gwaine.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" gasped Gwaine in faux surprise although you couldn't miss the grin on his face.

"You said something to him, didn't you?" stated Percival as he slid the sword into the sheath onto his belt with a metallic ring.

"I just gave him a little relationship advice," answered Gwaine, still with a cocky smile on his face.

Percival rolled his eyes.

"No wonder he looked confused. You're relationship advice is shit. You couldn't talk a blind man into a marrying a princess."

"You're just jealous because Merlin didn't come to you for help," Gwaine said, still refusing to believe that he had the romantic intuition of a mule.

"As I recall, he didn't come to you either."

"Percival, Percival, Percival," Gwaine tsked. "I was there when it happened. He was practically begging for my help."

"When what happened, Gwaine?" asked Percival as he pulled on his chainmail, the sleeves settling on his shoulders.

"When they fell in love," Gwaine said wistfully and Percival snorted.

"You're such a woman."

Gwaine stood up straighter and glared at him.

"I'm more of a man than you. At least I wear chainmail with sleeves."

"You mean you're jealous. You're too scrawny to pull it off," said Percival as he flexed his biceps.

"I just value my limbs."

As Gwaine said that, the door opened and Merlin stumbled in, carrying several heavy swords and red faced but as soon as he saw Gwaine standing there he looked as if he would rather run all the way back to Arthur's chambers with them than be in the same room.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed and took several steps towards him, but before he could get any closer Percival took Merlin by the shoulder.

"Thanks Merlin," said Percival as he took the swords from him as if they weighed nothing. "Why don't you come and help me put on my armor."

It wasn't much of a question but Merlin jumped on the opportunity and as soon as he had come the door banged closed, leaving Gwaine alone with only his misplaced romanticism.

"Don't listen to Gwaine," said Percival as they walked towards the green where the distant sounds of swords clashing could be heard.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked hesitantly. Percival wasn't the most chatty knight in Camelot and if the fact that he was actually carrying on a conversation wasn't unnerving enough there was still the Gwaine issue earlier this morning. Merlin still wasn't sure what to make of it. Not only was it confusing, Merlin didn't think that Gwaine had ever been so frightening.

"Gwaine doesn't know what he's talking about. So don't listen to him," he became quiet and bent down so he was more at Merlin's level. "But I do think she's a very pretty girl," he whispered and Merlin let out an exasperated sigh but forced a smile anyway.

"Thanks Percival," he said stiffly, although he knew that the man meant no harm he was still getting tired of everyone's sudden interest in his love life.

As they crossed the green it was silent, save for the ever present clashing of weapons that never seemed to go away, until a voice broke through the noise. It was a voice that commanded respect and made enemies shudder...most of the time.

"Merlin!"

Merlin groaned.

"I'm sorry. Arthur's calling," he apologized even though he was secretly grateful for the scapegoat.

Percival simply nodded and strode off without another word, back to his regular self.

Now alone, Merlin hurried over to where Arthur stood on the edge of the green near the tents, chewing on an apple absentmindedly. He fed the rest to the horse next to him when he saw Merlin.

"Merlin! Good to see you!" he exclaimed happily and Merlin approached hesitantly. He wasn't asking him to do a chore right away? In fact, his tone seemed almost...conversational? Merlin shuddered. Not that he didn't appreciate the sudden change in attitude, he had just become so accustomed to a grumpy Arthur since he became king that anything new was like a shock to the system.

"Yes sire?" he edged a little closer and Arthur clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over. Now, its not like he wasn't one, but sometimes he didn't appreciate being manhandled by knights and kings with about 30 extra pounds of armour.

"I really have to thank you for finding that serving girl," he said, "Gwen's finally listening to me and isn't trying to scrub her own floors."

Merlin nodded. At least something seemed to be working out right. Now with this behind him could finally focus, once again, on keeping Arthur alive.

"She and her friend are doing an amazing job, maybe I should get them to replace you too. They definitely work harder, and don't constantly run off to the tavern when my laundry needs washing."

Merlin shook his head. The insults at this point just brushed right off of him. It was what made Arthur...Arthur. And if it meant keeping the king happy he was happy to take a little bit of it to the chin every once in a while.

He almost appreciated it. It was Arthur's own little way of telling him that everything was as it should be.

"I'll remember that sire."

Arthur nodded curtly, and, as if by magic, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter.


	11. Chapter 11

In front of Merlin sat an entire table piled full of what could only be described as everything. Books, scrolls, plants and colorful stones, bottles of potions and probably poisons. It was enough to keep the eye occupied for hours, just staring at the endlessness of it. He didn't have hours though.

"Merlin!" shouted Gaius from the wrap around balcony that overlooked the main room. "Are you done with the table yet?"

Merlin sighed. "It's coming along!"

Gaius wanted the table cleared off so he could have more room to inevitably make more messes. Why Merlin had to be the one to clean it was beyond him. Unlike Gaius, he already spent the day cleaning up after the world's biggest baby.

"Well hurry up! I need to have somewhere to put these books!"

Glancing around him, Merlin made sure the door was closed and thankfully the windows were placed higher up on the walls. He took a deep breath and without even moving his mouth the items on the table began to hover and quiver in the air. He glanced towards the shelves and the piles of musty books flew to their places and slid in silently. It seemed as if even the dust followed them, settling lightly on their pages like they hadn't even been touched in months. The plants soon found themselves swishing peacefully from the rafters, stirred by an invisible breeze while the stones were placed lightly on different shelves throughout the room with no particular rhyme or reason. Gaius asked him to clean it up after all. If he couldn't find something he had no one to blame but himself.

Finally, there were only the bottles left. They floated silently as if suspended in liquid. With a wide smile that crinkled the very corners of his eyes Merlin watched as they flew up towards the beam of light coming in from the window. The different colored glass shone in the light and painted a beautiful rainbow on the barren wall, shifting and changing with his whims.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted and suddenly the bottles dropped and in a steady and deadly descent towards the unforgiving stone floor.

Desperately Merlin stuck out his hand and stopped them mere seconds before they were nothing but colorful shards and spilled mysteries.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gaius as he made his way down. There was anger in his eyes but nothing that the good natured exasperation didn't cover up.

"I was cleaning up," said Merlin, "Like you told me to."

"I told you to clean up. Not use magic," he scolded quietly as if someone would hear. "Now put those down and take care of them."

Feeling rather put off, Merlin set them down gently to a chorus of delicate clinks. Bending down he began to gather them into his arms.

"How many times have I told you to not use magic Merlin?" Gaius began and Merlin let out a sigh. Gaius was going to start lecturing him now. "What if someone had seen you. I can cover for you sometimes but there is nothing I can do if someone catches you. I would think that you don't understand the danger you're in. Arthur may trust you now but-"

Gaius was cut off when the door swung open violently with a bang and Merlin jumped, scrambling to keep hold of the bottles that teetered dangerously in his arms.

He whipped around and couldn't stop the way his heart pounded in his chest. What if someone had seen? Was this the end? As those thoughts whirled around in his head his body let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when instead of a palace guard he saw a short figure standing in the doorway.

"Gabriele!" Merlin exclaimed.

"...Merlin."

"Why are you here?" he asked as she strode quickly across the floor, obviously trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"I came to talk to Gaius."

She still wasn't looking at him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Gaius from behind his glasses as he looked up from a thick book he had picked up after Gabriele had intruded on them.

"The Queen needs something to help her sleep. She complains of terrible nightmares."

"Hmm…" Gaius hummed and stood up. "She's never complained of them before. I only ever had to make sleeping drafts for Morgana."

As soon as the words left his mouth both Merlin and Gaius winced but Gabriele remained blissfully unaffected.

"She didn't want me to tell you Sir, but I don't like seeing her suffer."

"She wouldn't," Gaius mumbled. "Alright. I have something that should do the job but it will be a few minutes. Merlin here will keep you company."

As Gaius walked away the two younger people descended into silence. Merlin knew that he had wanted to talk to Gabriele but now that he finally had a chance he didn't know what to say.

"How do you like Gwen?" he asked, attempting to act casually.

"Gwen?" Gabriele asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "You mean the Queen?"

"Oh. Yes." Merlin stumbled. It was sometimes difficult to remember that she was the queen, as she had always been just his friend.

Despite herself, Gabriele smiled. "She is very kind."

Merlin nodded and once again, they drifted off into uncomfortable silence, the only sound being Gaius rummaging around.

"Has...Gwaine said anything to you?" Merlin asked apprehensively, admittedly afraid of what she would say. Gwaine had been acting weird lately and Merlin didn't want that to spoil her impression of Camelot any more than Merlin already had.

"Who's Gwaine?" She asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"Umm...long hair, about to here," Merlin gestured with one of his hands while balancing the bottles precariously with the other.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Him!" She exclaimed, and a blush immediately rushed to her cheeks. "No, he hasn't."

Merlin nodded. It was probably for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

_A sharp and bitter wind blew through its feathers as it hung in the air, moving slowly through the sky. Beneath it lay the sprawling city of Camelot which soon gave way to uninhabited forest and the occasional farm, like an island of civilization amidst a sea of uninhabited wilderness._

_In front the horizon stretched out until it seemed to curve downwards, only a few stars poking their heads up around the line. The moon stood sentinel like in the sky. It wasn't full but its light still cast a silver glow on the raven's black feathers._

_Around his foot a small piece of paper was wrapped and with each extra flap, the bird felt its minuscule weight pull him down. He didn't stop though, and instead carried on with a glint in his eyes as he let out a shriek that could wake the dead. His master was waiting._

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur in patient annoyance. "Come on!"

Mumbling to himself but keeping his grievances silent Merlin hurried after, the packs bouncing against his back and his arms full of fancy pillows that really weren't suited for outdoor use anyway. All he could hope to do was keep himself from falling over the roots and sticks that seemed to only bare themselves when he walked past.

Behind him, the muffled steps of two or three horses could be heard.

Why were they making him walk in front? So they could laugh at him? Was he their evening entertainment? He wouldn't put it past Arthur, although it wasn't very chivalrous. If he was such a mighty knight, shouldn't he lead the procession like the brave king he was instead of making his servant do it, whose only form of defense was a pillow if he was attacked by a wild animal? Apparently not. He was too caught up in making love sick eyes at his queen.

"Pick up the pace, Merlin!" Arthur shouted again and Merlin had to stop himself from turning around and beating Arthur to death with a pillow.

He looked to Gwaine for help but the man seemed just as oblivious as ever. If they were attacked he would be absolutely no help. They would have half of them massacred before Gwaine even noticed something was up. And then there was Gabriele. Merlin couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she was dragged along on one of Arthur's torturous picnics. Frankly, Merlin didn't see why they couldn't do this closer to home instead of trekking out to no man's land.

"Merlin! Stop!"

Letting out a breath he had been holding for the past few miles it was all Merlin could do to keep from collapsing.

"Is here adequate, sire?" he asked, praying that it would be because he wasn't sure how much further he was going to be able to go, whether it was his mind or his body that gave out first.

Arthur hopped down from his horse and for the first time this afternoon Gwaine seemed to actually be paying attention, glancing lazily around at the trees surrounding the small clearing.

Slowly, too slowly, Arthur scrutinized the scene as if he knew that Merlin was on the brink of insanity.

"Here is good."

Like he was a puppet and someone had cut his strings, Merlin's arms fell limp at his sides.

"But move it to the left a little."

With a sigh Merlin shuffled over a few feet and glared at Arthur as if daring him to tell him again. But of course, he was immune.

"A little more."

If looks could kill the Arthur would be a smoldering heap of ashes.

"Good."

Merlin dropped all of the things unceremoniously to the ground and began spreading out the blanket, grumbling.

Soon Gabriele approached and took the other end and together they put it out on the least lumpy ground they could find.

"Why is Gwaine here?" she asked in a whisper and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Arthur thought that we some extra protection."

"He doesn't think he'll be able to defend himself?" she asked, perplexed. She had always thought of Arthur as being able to take down an entire army singlehandedly. Such was the fallacy of Master and Subject.

Merlin laughed. "Yeah. Maybe if Queen Guinevere wasn't here. He's too love struck to pick up a sword."

While Merlin looked at the situation with annoyance it seemed that Gabriele was completely enamored. It didn't matter to her that the king had his head in the clouds so often that he couldn't even save his own life. For some reason what Gwaine had said came back and Merlin couldn't help but think that he was right. Women were impossible to understand.

Together they set out the picnic to no further conversation while simultaneously ignoring Arthur and making sure he didn't accidentally walk off the cliff. It would have been Gwaine's job if he wasn't so preoccupied with watching them constantly.

"Why is Gwaine staring?" Gabriele asked and Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know. But he's been kind of strange lately."

"What do you think it is? Is he okay?" She sounded a little too concerned.

"Yes. I'm sure-" Merlin was cut off when a loud racket suddenly exploded from the trees.

Arthur snapped his head up and Gwaine had his hand on his sword when a figure emerged from the trees.

"Hello everyone," a smooth voice said. "I'm here to wish you a good evening from my master. Now please come with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin couldn't believe it. He should have figured that since Arthur was king now nothing was safe for him anymore. But the idea that enemies were lurking in the very backyard of Camelot succeeded in shattering some of the sense of safety he had held. A picnic that had started out innocent if not slightly irritating had now turned deadly.

The man that emerged from the trees was dressed in a dark black cloak that brushed the forest floor as he walked, making it whisper with each step. It was pulled closed so that the only thing that was visible was the dark shadow of his face and the whites of his eyes that seemed to catch the midmorning sun and shine from within the unknown depths of his face, a muted white glow.

But he didn't seem evil.

The way he spoke, the way he carried himself, from as much as Merlin could tell from under the cloak, spoke of prose and power. Yet he was not the master.

Next to him, Gabriele looked shocked. He's sure that this wasn't what she was expecting either, even less that he was. The danger of being in the royal family had yet to truly sink in for her. He was not surprised. Peasants didn't know of their true plight, how vulnerable they really were. It didn't matter how skilled of a fighter you were. One man against an army was a lost battle before it even began. However, this was just one man.

One man and his unknown master, Merlin reminded himself. He had learned it was never smart to judge based on what was right in front of you. Just like the man's face, something darker could be lurking just out of sight.

In an instant Gwaine had jumped down from his horse and was striding towards Arthur but with one glance from the hooded man he froze in his tracks like he had no choice.

"Let's not be hasty now," the man tsked and smiled so his face broke out in a cheshire cat grin, his mouth seeming to float in the blackness.

"Identify yourself?!" Arthur's voice boomed out and Merlin could tell that he was trying to sound brave but was just as unnerved as everyone else.

"My name is not important, My King." the man said and his eyes shot to Arthur's hand as it reached for his sword and, shaking his head. Suddenly Arthur's hand was frozen just like Gwaine's. It didn't outwardly appear as though he had been forcibly stopped but as Arthur's eyes widened in panic it became clear. This man was using magic.

"Sorcerer!" Arthur exclaimed and next to Merlin, Gabriele's face paled in obvious fear.

"I am not deserving of such a title," the man said and began walking across the clearing, taking care not tread on the blankets and pillows that Merlin had dumped in the middle where Arthur and Gwen were to eat.

As he drew closer to Gwen and Arthur, Merlin felt his magic pulse just beneath the surface he opened his mouth to speak the words but as if someone had grabbed his tongue he suddenly found it impossible to speak.

Merlin had never encountered this kind of magic before. It was a if he had completely lost control of his body, as if someone else had taken control. He felt like a puppet.

Now, with no resistance, the man strode over to the couple.

"Were you going to kill me?" he asked, he was a little bit shorter than Arthur so he had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye.

Merlin's heart pounded in his chest. For once he was helpless and Arthur's life was in danger. Of course.

"You are a Sorcerer! I'll have you hanged!"

The cloaked man shook his head.

"What did I tell you…" he sounded almost amused. "Now, I'll ask you again. You and your friends will come with me to see my master. Does that sound like a plan?"

Merlin could see the fire light in his King's eyes and already knew the answer before he heard.

"I take orders from no one," Arthur growled and the cloaked man's shoulders rose and fell as if he was sighing.

"I thought you might say that. All of you Kings are so proud. I guess I have no choice."

A pale hand emerged from his cloak and with it a dagger. Merlin strained helplessly against the invisible restraints but to no avail. The man twirled it between his fingers until an invisible hand seemed to snatch it from him, making it hover it in between both of their faces menacingly.

All eyes watched it as it slowly floated towards Gwen and Merlin could see how Arthur also fought desperately yet vainly against his bonds.

Gwen's expression turned fearful as the blade pressed into her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but still threatening.

"If you value your queen's life then you'll do as I say."

An invisible force knocked Gwen lightly in the back so she took several steps forward.

"If you would, your highness," the cloaked man's pale hands gestured forwards. Hesitantly she began forward, the knife following her without changing position as if it was part of her.

"You will come with me, and if any you attempt to escape she will die. If any of you attempt to kill me, she will still die and so will you. Deal?" He finished in a pleasant tone as if discussing this over tea.

Arthur was the first one to step forward and one by one they began following this strange man. Merlin once again tried to speak but the hold the man still had on him was not broken and all Merlin could do was move his feet, following the others as they left the open space of the clearing and headed into the darkening forest.

The shrill cry of a raven could be heard overhead and like a descending demon it swooped down through the tree canopy and landed on the shoulder of the cloaked man.

"Thank you, my pet," he said and allowed his hand to stroke the smooth feathers that shone purple in the sun.

The march was silent. Not a single person spoke a single word, not even Gwaine. If anyone was going to say something stupid under life threatening circumstances it was going to be him, but he kept his mouth sealed shut, although Merlin wasn't sure if it was the doing of the cloaked man or not.

The raven was still perched on the man's shoulder and even as the sun was sinking below the horizon, the bird had yet to make another sound. It was as if it was dead.

"Where is this master of yours?" Arthur finally spoke up and all heads snapped in his direction. Well, all except Gwen's.

"We are almost there," said the cloaked man ominously. If this master was strong enough to make such a powerful sorcerer his subordinate Merlin wasn't sure he wanted to meet him at all, none the less under their current circumstances. Merlin couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. Was it power? Riches? Or was it grudge? The last option seemed hauntingly familiar and Merlin knew that it never ended well.

Gabriele plodded along beside Merlin and he could see that she was tiring. Moving through the forest was no small feat without horses. The constant slopes were always there and roots and branches seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if waiting to trip you.

So, as to be expected, Merlin was more than relieved as the forest began to thin around them. The dense trees became more sparse while at the same time their trunks thickened, as if they were ageing by hundreds of years with each step they all took.

Merlin startled when the raven shrieked, taking off and flying off into the trees.

"Welcome," said the cloaked man with a small bow and as suddenly as they had been standing in the middle of the forest they were in front of a decaying castle that seemed to grow right of the forest.

"To Ársa."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriele didn't think that she had ever been so scared in her entire life. What had once been an innocent picnic had become a hellish march through the forest. She could still hear the King's voice in her head.

"Sorcerer!" it echoed behind her eyes like the haunting call of the raven that sat perched like a sentinel on the cloaked man's shoulder.

Gabriele had never actually seen a sorcerer before. The closest she had ever come to magic was the old man that sometimes wandered through their town and would hide your coins behind your ear if he got to keep them. For some reason she had been expecting something different.

To her magical people and beings had never existed beyond bedtime stories or tales told around the fire. They were always the same. The evil sorcerer wants to take over the kingdom or steal the princess and the noble knight swoops in and saves the day, battling and killing the sorcerer gallantly and bravely. But this man was different, he was the taboo that people never talked about, never really knew existed even. It was easy to hide behind cliches and honestly pretend to be scared, but when faced with true evil it made you want to laugh, not to laugh at your situation but at yourself and your own naivety.

Well, Gabriele would have laughed if her life was on the line, although she felt that instead of laughing she might end up on her knees begging for life. This wasn't how she wanted to end it. She still had so much she wanted to do and see. Out of the corner of her eyes she spied Gwaine walking along stiffly behind Arthur, hand poised and frozen over his sword. He might have been physically incapacitated but the fire in his eyes glowed bright with unbridled hatred. Gabriele couldn't prevent the way her heart sped up a little bit at the thought. She knew that Gwaine was simply protecting his king to which he swore his undying loyalty…but she couldn't help but imagine that his eyes were glowing bright for her.

The raven shrieked and forced Gabriele back to reality and with a jolt she skidded to a stop behind Merlin as if someone else had yanked her back. Everyone was silent save for the sounds of their own breathing, even the forest was eerily still as if it was holding its breath.

"Welcome," the cloaked man's smooth voice said and shattered the quiet, "To Ársa."

Gabriele looked around with baited breath and, despite herself, expected something grand from all of those stories such as a large dragon guarding the entrance to a secret cave or an old bearded man appearing in a cloud. However, all that stood in front of them was the decaying ruins of an ancient looking castle, so old that the forest itself had begun to take over.

"What is this?" Arthur questioned, the contempt in his voice just barely over shadowing the fear.

"This," said the cloaked man as he swept in front of the King, "Is the past and also the future. Camelot's beginning and also its end."

The King's eyes clouded over in rage and confusion. "What do you-"

The cloaked man made a closing motion with his fingers and immediately the King's mouth snapped shut.

"It's not my place to explain." He shook his head and stepped aside, bowing slightly he gestured for Gwen to begin walking through the crumbling entrance. "Ladies first."

With a gulp Gwen did as he said, the knife still pressed deathly close to her throat, and as somber as a funeral procession they followed.

The crumbling castle took shape the further in they got. Shattered windows allowed vines to climb out onto the cracked walls. Headless statues stared into nothingness and all around the shadows seemed to follow them. Out of the corner of her eyes, Gabriele could have sworn she saw the occasional figure amongst them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the cloaked man said as they passed through a door that was hanging off its hinges and into the bowels of the ancient castle.

On the walls hung faded tapestries that had probably once been beautiful but now collected dust and had faded so terribly that it was impossible to see the stories that they once told.

They turned a corner and this time none of them required an invisible hand to stop them in their tracks. They had entered the throne room and there wasn't a single exception among them as they gazed at the figure seated on the the throne.

Now, Gabriele had seen many old men and women but none of them compared to this man, his king. He had long silky white hair that pooled on the floor next to him and milky eyes that seemed to stare into their very souls. Cheeks gaunt and white lips likened him more to a corpse than to any living man.

The cloaked man fell to his knees. "Your Majesty. I have brought them to you." The king slowly blinked in response and Gabriele was surprised by this movement as if she expected him to fall over of not move at all and disintegrate into a pile of dust.

"Kneel!" the cloaked man shouted in a tone that had become uncharacteristic of him. Immediately everyone fell to their knees at the very power in his voice. All but one.

Gabriele didn't know why she expected anything different. If there was one thing that she expected all kings shared in common was their pride. To bow to another was the ultimate act of obedience and they were obedient to no one.

"I said kneel!"

The King continued to glare defiantly. Turning around the cloaked man removed his hand once again from the shadows and took two of his fingers and made a downward motion that almost knocked the King down.

Gabriele could see his teeth grit in determination and his knees tremble. The cloaked man pushed even further and like something snapped one of the King's legs buckled sending him to the ground. The pain in his eyes was obvious, as well his broken pride as he watched the the ancient king with nothing short of hatred.

"Now!" the cloaked man stepped up to the throne slowly before facing his audience. "Thank you for coming."


	15. Chapter 15

The room was ancient. That much was obvious. The stone walls were cold and slimy with water the dripped down like mournful tears and condensed on on the smooth gray faces of the bricks. It was also obvious that room had once been beautiful and lavish, but as with the beauty of the face it had faded until it was nothing but a vague shadow, a clouded marble. A large carpet too up the majority of the room, but it was threadbare, holes chewed in the middle and along the edges by rodents and the passing of time itself. On the carpet was a large four poster bed. While the linens looked dusty and unslept in for generations, the spires of the bed twisted like the vines climbing out the window. The varnish was long gone and small chips and scratches were scattered over its surface from small claws and teeth, but it stood as mighty as the solid oak chest at its base, a dying breath of the past majesty of the castle.

Gabriele shivered for wahs she felt was the thousandth time and pulled her knees closer to her chest. There was no warmth in this place. She sat against the wall yet not against the wall. Fearful of the damp cold that would surely penetrate through her dress if she was to lean on it. Every so often she would glance over at the King who sat slumped several feet away, not weary himself of the damp. Or perhaps he didn't care, for if there ever was a person who lacked so much as a grain of hope it was her King. His eyes downcast, she wasn't sure if he was truly asleep or somewhere in between. IN her heart she longed for him to stand up and fight back but it was like something incredibly crucial inside of him was broken.

"Sire…" she said slowly, unfolding herself from the knot she had attempted to tie herself in. "Are you-" her voice sounded too soft yet too loud in the chamber, bouncing off the walls and empty memories.

"I am sorry Gabriele," he said, cutting her off, making her freeze several feet from him.

"Sire, you don't need to say-" She began, unable to ignore her place, and her place was that of a peasant. Peasants didn't deserve apologies from their kings.

"No." he lifted his head and Gabriele could see the fire still in his eyes. "I am your KIng. Yet I have bowed to another."

"But under magic, sire."

Gabriele jumped when he glared at her.

"That is all the worse," he spat. "If magic can destroy me than it can destroy my kingdom."

Gabriele's lips turned into a thin line. She couldn't pretend that she understood where he was coming from. She wasn't a queen, heck she had never even been her own boss. All her life she had been working under someone else. Whether it was her parents or Olga she had always had someone else to make the hard decisions for her, provide guidance, and tell her what to do. What she had never thought about was the fact that even they looked up to someone. Everyone had an idol or a mentor. Did the King not have someone? A confident?

"It's okay," she said and crawled a little closer and with each inch she felt like she was stepping closer to a fire. She just hoped she didn't get burned. "It's okay," She said again and against her best judgement sat down next to him. Not touching but close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off of him. For a place so cold he was surprisingly warm.

"Where is Gwen?" he asked after several minutes of silence. There was a desperation in his voice as if all he wanted was to see his queen, his wife. Gabriele knew that if she was in his position, and if she had a significant other, she would want to see him too. Her heart went out to the man that seemed so crushed by his own invisible weights.

"I'm not sure, Sire," she admitted and it was the truth, not that she had any reason to lie. She had woken up in this room with only Arthur. The cloaked man was purposely separating them. He was more than a sorcerer. He knew how to break people.

"Merlin?" he asked and Gabriele found herself surprised that he would ask for his servant. She had seen them together but had never noticed anything unusual.

"No Sire."

Arthur snorted in what could have been considered amusement. She cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"He's probably got himself tied up somewhere. The dollop head."

"Dollop head?" she asked.

Arthur just shook his head but she didn't quite miss the ghost of smile that flitted across his face.

"It's something he made up. He really his a half wit."

Although the King was complaining there was still a note of fondness in his voice. Personally, Gabriele had always thought that Merlin was more of a thorn in her side than anything else. Well, almost. He had gotten her this job. She would probably me mucking out a pig pen instead of working in the castle. It was also his fault that you're in this situation, she reminded herself with an internal sigh. She acknowledged that, but it wasn't all his fault. He hadn't known that an evil sorcerer would kidnap them.

"You really care about them, don't you?" she asked without thinking and immediately regretted it. Who did she think she was? She couldn't talk to the King like that. She waited with baited breath to see his reaction to this breach of conduct.

"Gwen?" he questioned, not seeming to be particularly bothered. Gabriele let out a sigh of relief and decided to push a little further.

"Both of them."

"Gwen is my queen," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would give my life for her."

Gabriele realized then, how difficult it must have been for him to see her with her life hanging in the balance.

"But Merlin has his...certain qualities," he said, again with that latent fondness.

"Then why don't you rescue them?" she asked and the King shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He has magic. I do not. I do not even have my sword."

For some reason, this made Gabriele swell with indignant pride. Not pride in herself but pride in her kingdom, he might as well have slapped her personally.

She sat forward and leaned over so she was looking him in the eye.

"Don't say that. You are the King of Camelot, one in a long line of great rulers. Would this have stopped them?"

He gazed at her incredulously.

"Are you just going to sit here and rot. You're friends and your queen are in danger, all of your subjects. Every man, woman, and child. The king I know isn't afraid of Sorcerers, he stands up and fights them, not cowers like a beaten dog." It all came out of her in what seemed like one breath and settled in the silent air. She gulped and suddenly felt a foreboding rock settle in her stomach.

"I'm sorry! I-"

The King stood up suddenly and with steely eyes. She shrunk back, expecting the worst. But instead of turning on her he turned to look out the window. He straightened his shirt and slowly tucked his pant legs into his boots.

"You are right, Gabriele. Thank you." He strode towards the opening looking out over the courtyard that resembled a graveyard more than anything else.

"I am going to do my duty and rescue them."

Gabriele stared him with wide eyes, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The raven flew quietly overhead.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin slammed his head against the wall, eliciting a hollow thump to echo around the dilapidated chamber. The walls were damp and bare, the only piece of furniture a small table and chair that were out a reach to both occupants. While Merlin's hands and and feet were bound in sturdy rope he examined the sprig of Rowan hanging from the ceiling by a bright red thread, the sight of it which gave him an instant headache and foreboding feeling to climb up through his stomach.

Rowan was used to subdue magical powers, made even more powerful when wrapped in red thread. This sorcerer, or that king, they knew what they were doing...they also knew that Merlin had magic.

Across from him, on the opposite wall facing the door sat Gwaine, he was also bound like Merlin was but showed no effects from the herb hanging from the ceiling. In fact, Merlin wasn't even sure that he had noticed it as he was, frustratingly, fast asleep.

"Gwaine," Merlin hissed, trying to be too loud. He didn't know what he would wake up in this old castle.

Gwaine muttered something and turned his head but otherwise showed no response.

"Gwaine," Merlin said again, a little louder this time. Gwaine grunted and brushed his nose on his shoulder.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted this time and winced when the room seemed to shake with his voice. Thankfully, however, Gwaine jerked awake and looked around wildly.

"Arthur! Gwen! Sherry!" He jerked against the bonds holding his hands.

Merlin screwed up his eyebrows. "Who is Sherry?"

Immediately Gwaine's face reddened and he glanced down at the floor to avoid Merlin's gaze for a moment before meeting it again defiantly.

"No one."

Merlin rolled his eyes and yanked at the rope. It was thick but old, the fraying strands scratching against his skin. Then, their dire situation caught up with him and he heaved an exasperated sigh that sent worry running through his veins. They had to get out there.

"We have to get out of here." Arthur was possibly, most definitely in danger, and Merlin wasn't about to lose him now, especially at the hands of a sadistic sorcerer.

"How?" Asked Gwaine as he himself began to pick at his bonds, testing their strength but unfortunately came to the same conclusion Merlin did; they were old but they were sturdy.

Glancing around, Merlin examined the room for a second time but with a new eye, and when his gaze fell upon the old door along the wall a thought struck him square in the face, and for once the sheer age of the castle worked to his advantage.

The door was made of old oak, the wood grain long since faded and weathered so it's once rich color was a faded gray. The large beams that made it up were held together with two large bars of thin iron and secured with long nails, nails that, at some time in their history, been knocked through the rotting wood so their rusted tip stuck out a good few inches on the other side.

This gave Merlin an idea.

"Stay down here," Arthur said as he valiantly took hold of the creeping vines and tested his weight on them, finding that that held fast.

"Are you sure it is this one?" Asked Gabriele as she craned her neck to look up at the high window.

Arthur shrugged. "If I was a sorcerer, for which I am not," he added," I wouldn't bother with putting Gwaine and Merlin anywhere that high up. Those idiots could find their way out a potato sack." He heaved himself up onto the vines and looked back down at Gabriele. "Therefore, I would put them here, on the lowest floor of the castle and with a window that is already broken."

Gabriele nodded but didn't voice her doubt about the King's theory. There were a hundred rooms in this castle. What made him so certain that it was this one. And Gwaine could find his way out a potato sack. She was sure of that.

"Boost me higher," said Gwaine and below him Merlin grunted and on shaky hands and knees tried to lift him up a bit more.

"A little bit more," Gwaine said again and Merlin let out a breath, face turning red as he strained and Gwaine's boot heel dug into his back.

"Almost there Merlin," continued Gwaine, "Just a couple more inches."

Feeling like his back was about to break he arched and grit his teeth when Gwaine put all of his weight on his spine.

"There! Got it!"

"Okay," gasped Merlin, "Now hurry up. You're really heavy."

He felt the jerking from Gwaine rubbing the rope on the sharp nail stop.

"Are you implying I'm fat?"

If he could, Merlin would have reached up there and strangled him.

"Just cut the rope!" He said in exasperation.

"Well, I don't think I can if I know that you are judging me down there. I-"

"I don't care! Just cut the bloody rope!"

Gwaine began, once again, to saw at the binding on his wrists, but that didn't mean he was about to be quiet.

"So, how is your relationship?"

"With who?" Merlin asked, not entirely convinced it was an appropriate time to be talking about it.

"With Gabriele."

Merlin tried craning his neck around to glare at Gwaine.

"There is not relationship. I actually think she hates me," Merlin hoped that Gwaine could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Don't be perturbed my good man!" Replied Gwaine from above. "That's how it always is at first. They hate you and then they love you."

"You would know," Merlin said and winced once again. "Have you almost got it?"

"Patience. Patience is also a trait that any good man should have. Believe me. Some days they're hot, some days they're cold, and somedays you just want to lock them in the dungeon so they stop talking."

Merlin would have liked to lock Gwaine in the dungeon just about then.

"You just have to be on your toes. Women are like lionesses. They're-"

"Dollop heads."

Gwaine froze and Merlin snapped his head over to the window. As his eyes fell on the familiar cocky face of Arthur he didn't care that Gwaine was currently standing on his back, cutting their rope with a rusty nail. He didn't even care that Arthur had just called him a dollop head.

"Arthur!"

"Sire!"


	17. Chapter 17

_The man twirled the feather in between his fingers. It was long, black, and sleek, the end dripping with black ink as dark as the feather itself onto the heavy writing desk with an imperceptible plip-plip, that even the man barely heard. He scratched the tip onto a role of parchment paper when a thought struck him and shivered with the sound. His handwriting was atrocious._

_It was late in the morning, sunlight spilled through the broken window and colored everything a pleasant shade of gold. The man enjoyed mornings. It was time of rebirth, when you got to start the day all over again. It gave him solace to think about the fact that even he got a do over._

_Silent wings carried a small shadowy figure through the door and the man straightened up a little as he received it, mismatched eyes dancing in the light._

_"Is that so?" he muttered as if to himself, with a note of ponderous curiosity. The raven responded with a raspy croak and he stood up. "Let us go and fetch our king. It looks like the visitors are awake."_

At the sight of Arthur both of them froze and couldn't conceal the relief they felt.

"Thank goodness," Merlin sighed and slumped down so he was no longer arched and trying to boost Gwaine up. Gwaine teetered a little bit on his back but didn't fall.

"What are you two idiots doing?" he asked and Merlin looked at him.

"Trying to escape."

Arthur scoffed. "And you're doing a fine job of it too," he added sarcastically.

"Just untie us," Merlin begged, eyeing the hanging rowan. Although he knew that he couldn't use his powers around Arthur it made him feel infinitely better to at least be with the knowledge that he wasn't completely helpless. Arthur could have been dead all of this time and he could have done nothing about it, all because they had quite clearly stumbled upon something much bigger than themselves.

At first, Merlin was inclined to believe it had something to do with Morgana. He had had a lot of time to think while locked in the room with Gwaine, and when he was not telling him to be quiet he thought over the situation.

The man surely knew magic, that much was staring him right in the face. Poweful magic at that. Merlin had never seen anyone take control of another person like that. It was as if he had surrendered his very soul to the whim of the cloaked man. It wasn't just his physical body that was incapacitated, it was his magic too, something that had only existed in his mind was now no longer his.

Gwaine hopped down and allowed Arthur to untie the knot with ease before heading over to the window. Merlin rolled his eyes but slowly got up himself as well. Arthur examined the rope that had held Gwaine's hands.

"What were you thinking?" He asked as he turned it over and Merlin could see the small part of it where it was just barely more frayed from where they had been rubbing it against the exposed nail. "It would have taken you a lifetime to cut through this."

Merlin paled at the thought of having Gwaine stand on his back for that long. He very much doubted he would have been able to take it.

Tossing it onto the ground Arthur helped Merlin out of his until he was shaking his hands and rubbing his wrists before bending down and untying his ankles.

"Okay," Arthur announced, wasting no time, "Let's get out of here and find Gwen. I don't know what this sorcerer wants but I know that I want to be out of here before he gets a chance to ask for it."

As the other two men began scaling down the window, Merlin reached up and yanked the Rowan from the ceiling beams. Unwrapping the red thread, as soon as they were separated he could feel his magic rushing back making him finally relax his shoulders in relief.

This was one of the reasons why it couldn't have been Morgana. This was old magic. Not the kind of old magic that Morgana prided herself in, the kind of magic that was lost generations ago, long before the great purge of sorcerers from Camelot. It was ancient as the castle itself. So simplistic in its design yet so powerful. If it hadn't been for Gaius' extensive, and somewhat maniacal, habit of book collecting Merlin would never had known himself. No, this was the work of someone who had managed not to forget the old ways, who seemed to be living in them himself. The thought sent shivers down Merlin's spine. He didn't know who he was dealing with but he couldn't escape the eerie feeling that seemed to wash over him with the morning light.

Shoving the herb in one pocket and thread in the other he hurried over to the window to see everyone already at the bottom, including Gabriele. His cheeks colored in what he wasn't sure was embarrassment or...something else. Immediately he shook the thought from his head. He was letting Gwaine get to him again.

"Come on down Merlin!" Arthur shouted back and Merlin wanted to tell him to be quiet. Just because so far they had managed to escape without being detected didn't mean they were alone and Merlin didn't feel like facing the ancient king, or the cloaked man for that matter.

Hand over hand he scaled down the wall, gripping the rough vines and praying that they would hold his weight. Finally falling to the ground with a thump he rose slowly to see Gwaine winking at him while inclining his head toward Gabriele who looked at him in concern, although Merlin wasn't sure how Gwaine could be thinking of such frivilous things when everyone's lives were in danger. They had yet to even find Gwen yet. But as they continued, walking flush against the wall in an attempt to stay masked in shadows, though Merlin was sure that simple shadows were not going to hide them from the sorcerer, he grinned silently to himself when he saw Gabriele and Gwaine. Gwaine, true to form, was completely oblivious. For speaking so much of women it was obvious he seemed to know very little, or that could just be his personality, for not even a fool could miss the dreamy eyes Gabriele had set upon him.


	18. Chapter 18

_She paused in her scrubbing, the floor in front of her spread with a thin film of dirty water and soap suds that gleamed in the dull light. She sat back onto her knees and flicked her eyes back and forth with suspicion. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. _

_ "What are we doing next, sire?" Gwaine asked as he caught up to Arthur who was striding with the purpose of a king across the cracked and overgrown courtyard. Merlin hung back with Gabriele and kept his eyes peeled for the danger that lurked around every corner and hid in every crevice to rear its ugly head. They weren't exactly being subtle after all. _

_ "We go and rescue Guinevere," Arthur responded firmly. _

_ "But where is she?" asked Gwaine again, glancing around as if she would pop out from being one of the broken pillars. _

_ "There," Arthur said, pointing towards the tallest tower and Merlin sighed. _

_ Of course. _

"Isn't there any easier way up?" Merlin asked Arthur who had wedged his fingers and the tips of his boots into the wall of the tower that although still held strong after all its countless years still provided ample room for hand and footholds.

"Merlin," Arthur gave him a droll stare. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the fine art of rescue."

"But what about the cloaked man and the King?" Merlin asked.

"If they haven't shown themselves already I don't expect them to any time soon. Sorcerers are cowards Merlin. I expect that you would understand that after all of this time."

Merlin went to rebuke but paused when a sudden breezed drifted over his neck and tickled the hairs around his forehead.

"Umm, Sire," Merlin said, the beginnings of a worried tone working its way into his voice.

"Stop being a worrier," Arthur said, "Gwaine is the knight here, not you."

Merlin glanced over at Gwaine and, sure enough, even he seemed disconcerted with the situation.

"I really don't think-" Gwaine started when he was cut off by the throaty call of a raven that suddenly seemed just above their heads. Next to Merlin, Gabriele jumped and even Arthur whipped his head up.

"I'll see you all shortly," Arthur said at last and began heaving himself up with strong and constrained movements.

The situation was out of Merlin's hands and for what seemed like the tenth time that day, Merlin felt completely helpless.

The raven screeched again and the breeze picked up, everyone on the ground shifted.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Gabriele asked Gwaine who was watching Arthur apprehensively, and Gwaine shook his head solemnly.

"He is the king."

"But he could fall and hurt himself. Or that cloaked man could come back, or even the king."

"That was not king," Gwaine said and Merlin turned to face him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"A king is a king because of his people. Arthur is a king because he has us, and Gwen, and all of Camelot. That old man has a crumbling castle and an insane sorcerer."

"Does Arthur know this?" asked Gabriele.

"I'm sure he does."

The wind picked up once again, so much so that it began to knock about their cloths and cause the dirt on the cobblestoned ground to fling up in small storms.

Merlin grimaced and gazed up at Arthur who was still scaling the tower but looked to be struggling and the servant could feel his magic pooling just under the surface. Exposure be damned, he wasn't about to let Arthur fall to his death just to keep his secret.

He could feel someone's hand descend lightly on his shoulder and he turned his head to the side, expecting to see Gwaine but instead his eyes froze when the they caught sight of pale gaunt fingers. But before he had a chance to shout a warning a similar finger fell upon his lips and a row of white teeth grinned and Merlin found his tongue once again tied and the magic that was once easily accessible frozen.

With a malicious twinkle in his mismatched eyes the wind picked up one last time and there was a panicked exclamation from Gwaine and a gasp from Gabriele followed by a loud thump and pained, yet restrained, shout from a voice that Merlin knew all too well. But Merlin couldn't look at the body of his king, instead he was forced to meet the gaze of the cloaked man as he felt his heart break and at the same time fill with unbridled rage.

The cloaked man's eyes crinkled as he smiled wider and...winked.

The raven let out a final screech and Merlin knew that he had lost once again


End file.
